The Forgetten Brothers Saga: Prussia's after Live
by YAOIfangirl1996
Summary: I have nothing to do, I need to be annoying I need to seek attention or else I will be forgotten. Pathetic. -Do something!- I am not a nation what can I do? -Stop bothering Austria and Hungary! - If I don't I will be forgotten don't you see? Why can't nobody notice..
1. Prologe

Monday third november of 2007

Dear Diary,

Here I am... The once great nation PreuBen.. Sitting in a basement.. From my little brother non-less.

I have done everything for him.. I made protected him, I made him an empire, I sacrificed myself for him not once but twice, first I had to give up my own kingdom for him.. A war that was started by Germans and leaded by an Austian. How ironic that the once that were killed as dogs where the Prussian, my people were kicked out from their family homes, where they have been in for centuries, and If they wanted to stay they were killed without a second thought.

Ironic.. I laughs sometimes bitterly when I think about it.

The second time was the wall of Berlin, I suffered under the monsters hands but I never complained nor I wished my brother my place, I would protect him.

I have nothing to do, I need to be annoying I need to seek attention or else I will be forgotten. Pathetic.

And that annoying moment when my brother who I raised says to me

- Do something!- I am not a nation what can I do?

- Stop bothering Austria and Hungary! - If I don't I will be forgotten don't you see?

He finds me fair enough times a burden, hilarious that I am a burden thanks to him.

I'm ashamed of myself... How could there be times that I hate him... That I wish him death... Not only him... There are others.. But ... To hate your little brother is awful.. I'm ashamed of myself.. But I can not stop it... I will not hold in anytime longer...

Liebe, Gilbert Bielschmidt

Kingdom of Prussia


	2. The Start

Wednsay twelve november of 2007

Dear Diary,

Again. I fought with my brother, calling me useless telling me I do nothing, like if he doesn't remember it's his fault I'm like this, just because my personality is extravagant doesn't mean I am a good for nothing, not like Austria, but I don't see anyone complaining about him, he had an easy life only marriage.

Liebe, Prussia

He closed his diary and suspired for the thousand time, running his hand trow his hair he stood up, going up for a beer, hoping that he would bump into his brother or else that would end up fairly bad, he turned just the corner to be in the kitchen but alas, there he's big younger brother was.

- Hey West!... What is it? Missed the Awesome me?- _I deserve an award as great actor._

- Gott Bruder do you want to drink again?! I have to pay for both our food Verdmannit- He said almost screaming, circles under he's eyes from working, he could be done by now if he just accepted Prussia's help, like the italians they have work for one but two people so faster done, but he didn't trust him saying he was irresponsible. Funny thought Prussia was for longer an Nation and in far worser times.

Prussia didn't answer just stared blankly at him. - All you do is eat, drink, sleep and be annoying, your selfish, you only bother everyone, you never do anything! Or you go out drinking coming back being a mess...- The list went on and one, Prussia could act anymore and just simply started at him, his grin disappeared long time ago, he mumbled some words under his breath.

-Wat bruder? Speak higher Verdmannit- Slamming his fist against the wall glaring at Prussia.

His face now darken, his eyes looked like they were burning fury red, the face he promised himself he would never show his little brother

- I said SCHWEIGEN!- Slaping his brother hard, Germany tried to hold composure but at the end he felt in the floor on his back, angry himself now even more he stood up to punch, thought because of the experience with his brother in fight before thinking he was stronger, but was easily slammed in to the wall then on his back the boot from Prussia on his chest.

- You really think all those time I putted my full force! YOU REALLY THINK THAT A BRAT LIKE YOU COULD WIN OVER THE GREAT KINGDOM OF PRUSSIA!, I never lost a full war without a gain, they only reason I am no longer a Nation IS BECAUSE OF YOU! I have no work because of you I have nothing to do because of you, I need to freaking be annoying to not be forgotten, YOU don't even give a shit about me I can be gone for weeks and you never worry you never ask me anything- Screaming in full fury, the air around him from a true empire.

- I created you! I raised you, I feeded you, I protected you I MADE OF YOU AN EMPIRE! Without me you would BE NOTHING- Turning around walking to the door, opining it turning for the last time around.- I'm sick from protecting, sacrificing myself for you, Farwell I'm no longer a burden for you-

Sending one last glare he slammed the door closed, hard enough for make the pictures fall from the walls, leaving Germany stunned on the ground

-B-Bruder?-

* * *

**Thank you for reading please review**


	3. The search

An hour passed since Prussia stormed out the door, and the only thing that Germany did was sit next to the phone and stare at the door, hoping for his brother to come back half-drunk, and saying/singing his famous, "Kesesese's," with an, "I'M AWESOME," but it didn't happen. He sat there for hours, asking himself over and over again why didn't he notice, and why didn't he show his brother his real reason why he never let him work.

After a couple of hours he began to panic, and contacted the other two members of the Bad Touch Trio, though sadly neither Spain nor France had heard anything of the Prussian, but were surprised he left without contacting them. Afterwards, he contacted Austria, and even Hungary. Neither had seen the albino.

They all responded the same thing: He would be back by tomorrow, or maybe the day after.

But after a week passed with no sign of the albino, Germany started to panic, as well as the Bad Touch Trio, and surprisingly Austria as well. They all expected the worse. After calling the people that Prussia was friends with in Germany, he went to the nations, including Russia, saying he would do anything to find his brother, even beg on his knees in front of Russia. Still he got the same results. Nobody had seen his brother, there was no sign at all of the other.

His last stop was his cousin and neighbor, Jan Der Vrede.

He knocked hard on the door, desperately, "JAAAN!"

The door opened, and there stood the 1,92 tall dutch man, with an pipe in his mouth and his hair wilder then normal. "Ja neef?" (T: Yes Cousin?)

"Don't ja neef me! You know why I'm here! Have you heard from Prussia?"

In his most calmly way the dutch answered, "Ah... He finally exploded?'' He put his pipe back in his mouth. _W-What.. he had those feelings for a while and I didn't notice..._

''Y-You knew about how he felt; _why didn't you tell me?!''_ He grabbed the front of his cousin's shirt.

''You were just too spoiled to see something wrong with him. You all expected him to be okay.'' He slapped the German's hand away.

'' I-I.. He didn't tell me.. Verdammit he didn't tell me...''

Leaning against the door frame, the Dutch answered. ''Well.. He might as well have disappeared don't you think?''

"What suppose that to mean!?" His eyes were almost as wide as a comic figure.

"Well... He is no longer a nation... He may have just disappeared... It was just a matter of time wasn't?" The door was closed, and Jan leaned against it with his back to the wall. _Neef... Als jij maar wist... _(T: Oh, cousin... If you only knew...)

"W-What...?" Ludwig fell to his knees. _Nein... He can't be gone... Please gott... Don't do this, BITTE._

* * *

**Thank you for readddiiiinggg :3 Jan Der Vrede is my cousins name, and I used his height, as well... I'm dutch, so... XD Netherlands people are really tall ._. ... I live in Spain, so the change is shocking XD**


	4. The consequence

**Thank you for kindly reading this story~~ This is kinda of all poem made, feeling are expressed like that. ê.e right?  
**

* * *

Two years passed they all took Prussia's death for granted, all nations came to his funeral and here they are...

There was Germania sitting in the sky seeing his grandchildren as well as grandchildren of his friends...

Germania POV

Again, people take things for granted, thinking that they always will be there.. But they aren't... _He isn't_

Everyone, looking at the grave, that grave no one expected to visit, no one expected it to exist. _H__is grave..._

By your words and your actions, you, those who are left behind.___ You are the ones to blame_

Tears coming out their eyes, rivers of saddnes. But the truth is, they were shocked.._This wasn't supposed to happen_

Everyone, each one of them, had the same feeling. Guilt didn't show mercy to any of them, all declared guilties by his dead, all of them. All of them, each one of them were culprits, but 4 of them were the leaders of the sin, this crime, this murder. _None of them is innocent_

Germany_, Nein.. You can't do this to me.. You can't be gone, with those thought of me.. I can't live without you knowing that I needed you, that I needed you for my sanity, I want to tell you all those things, I want to tell you my fears, I want to tell you that the only reason I never allowed you do anything, that I never wanted you to go around, that I never wanted you to go with France or Spain.. Not because of the noise.. I enjoyed it. Not because of the mess you always made, I needed it to clear my mind. I was scared of my biggest fear, I.. was afraid that.. If I pushed you to much.. If I made you work.. You would fate in front of me.. I wanted to pay back for all those years you took care of me...I didn't want to see those tired eyes that I always used to see when I was little... I wanted to protect you..._

Austria, _Fool... You damn fool... I need you. I need you, I need you to annoy me, I need you to make me remember that even if the past hasn't been the one we like the future and present are in our own hands. I want you back, I need you back. I never said how sorry I was, how much guilt I felt, I wanted so many times to tell you that it was okay to feel lonely, that if you were honest, people would accept it.. How selfish of me... We were supposed to notice it, I was supposed to notice it, how could I not notice it. You knew everything about me, I thought I knew everything about you, I knew all the details, less the most obvious thing. Being so blind.. How could I do this to you, how could I say those word to you...I wanted to make you feel as the same way you were before, act like nothing changed.. But things did change and it seemed that the only person aware of it was you. I wanted you to feel like nothing happened_

France & Spain, _We were stupid. Were we unaware of it? Or were we, but we choose to ignore it. How could we be so cruel to you, how could we ignore you like that, you always wore that grin, making us believe that you were okay and that you didn't mind.. How could we, how could we think you were the one to blame, no no no... Why didn't we see it... Why were we so foolish, Estupidos, Stupide. We were so selfish we were only thinking of ourself. You didn't say anything about it.. You demanded our attention? What a lie, you didn't, you just made some fake complains and smiled and then would leave.. Dear god, dios mio, mon Dieu_. _That painful you were and how blind we were, we, we were friends, your closest friends, back then you would be there for us, putting a smile to cheer us up, and defends us against harsh words... Even as enemies you were there for us_. _We want you back._

_I wanted to protect you,_

_I wanted to make you feel like nothing happened,_

_We want you back,_

_If please, god, show mercy on us,_

_Can we please have an other change,_

_So we make it right,_

_Not for me, not for us, _

_But for him,_

_To give what he has right to have,_

_So, his happiness,_

_Shall be his own,_

_And his smile will be for himself,_

_Not for us, The sinners,_

_But for him._

All thoughts, what guilt showed to them, is it the truth? Did you felt like this? Or is it because of something else? It is isn't it?_ Regret, the strongest feeling._

Do you deserve it? Are you aware of your crimes? Or is it that feeling? _Do you see it now that it is too late?  
_

All of them at the funeral but none have ever been at Prussia's birthday... _Ironic..._

There he stood watching them, he knew.. he knew... He couldn't tell.. This is their punishment...

* * *

**I need review ;A; and ideas ê.e... **

**THANK YOUUUU FOR READING ;3**


End file.
